You & Me Together
by marianclea
Summary: OS DESTIEL. Post saison 8. Réponse au défi des DESTIEL ADDICT de Facebook : "Entre nous". La Team Free Will est de nouveau réunie. Une nouvelle chasse les amène dans un coin paumé du Colorado. Dean et Castiel se retrouvent pris au piège dans une grotte. L'heure est aux aveux.


**DEFI "ENTRE NOUS"**

**Nouveau défi chez les Destiel Addicts de Facebook.**

**Thème : ****D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dean et Castiel (humain) se retrouvent enfermés quelque part tous les deux. En attendant que Sam les**** délivre, ils vont avoir le temps de se parler et découvrir que leur attachement mutuel n'est pas que de l'amitié, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça !**

**Disclaimer :** **Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot.**

**Rating : T (parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent et que ce récit pourrait déraper à tout moment)**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel ou Castiel/Dean (vous choisirez). Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Post saison 8. Ne tient pas compte des spoilers diffusés****.**

**Voici ma réponse sur ce thème. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**You & Me… Together..**

**XXX**

**Synopsis**

**La Team Free Will est maintenant réunie. Castiel, désormais humain, chasse en compagnie des frères Winchester. **

**Leur dernière enquête les conduit à Lake, véritable trou perdu du Colorado. Sur place, le nombre inquiétant de mutilations et de disparitions au kilomètre carré les convainc qu'une force maléfique est à l'œuvre. **

**Pendant que Sam réunit les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin pour mettre un terme aux activités destructrices du démon ancestral qui sévit dans le secteur, Dean et Castiel s'équipent et partent à sa recherche dans les hauteurs environnantes. Alors qu'ils explorent une grotte qui pourrait servir de repaire à leur proie, un éboulement soudain les ensevelit. **

**Par la force des choses, ils sont contraints de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sam. Sammy qui viendra les délivrer dès qu'il ne les verra pas revenir au motel soit dans 3 heures. Isolés dans une cavité sombre et étroite en plein cœur des Montagnes Rocheuses, ils prennent conscience que leur relation n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît. **

**XXX**

Une heure.

Une heure que Castiel, adossé à la paroi humide et froide, observait un Dean en T-shirt épuiser ses forces contre la masse informe de rochers.

Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux pour en chasser les poussières non désirées, il soupira et se réinstalla un peu mieux. Le mouvement bien que lent le fit tousser légèrement. Il se crispa sous la douleur lancinante qui sourdait de sa poitrine mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il se souvint.

Une fois que le bruit assourdissant des roches s'écrasant s'était tu et que la poussière s'était dissipée, il s'était détaché aussi vite que possible du corps de Dean qu'il avait tenté de protéger de blessures fatales se moquant bien d'être blessé ou tué dans son action. Ce dernier, à moitié sonné, avait senti le corps chaud et souple de Cas ramper hors de lui à l'aveugle. Il l'avait alors retenu par le bras et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.

Il avait juste hoché la tête, persuadé que Dean le verrait, lorsque une vive douleur s'était fait sentir dans ses côtes. Trop surpris, il avait lâché un geignement qui avait immédiatement alerté Dean. Dean qui s'était redressé et qui avait attrapé une lampe torche de son sac à dos qu'il n'avait pas lâché dans leur chute. Il l'avait frappé et elle s'était allumée.

D'office il l'avait pointé vers son visage l'obligeant à cligner des yeux. Soulagé de n'y voir aucune trace de sang au milieu de la poussière qui le recouvrait il avait porté la lumière vers la poitrine de l'ange. Là, son regard s'était voilé sous ce qu'il croyait distinguer. Il avait alors posé la lampe entre ses jambes et l'avait assis de force.

Avec le plus de douceur possible, il avait soulevé son t-shirt mais seul un gros hématome se formait déjà. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché pour le circonvenir, il avait vu le corps de Cas se tendre et se crisper. Bien qu'il ne distinguât pas clairement le visage de son chasseur, Castiel percevait son angoisse. Dean n'aimait pas ce type de blessures non apparentes. Ils allaient devoir agir rapidement. Il avait grommelé pour la forme mais il se sentait vraiment mal et lorsqu'il avait voulu se redresser ses jambes avaient cédé. Dean s'était alors fâché et lui avait interdit de bouger. Depuis il se démenait comme un beau diable pour les sortir de ce merdier.

Ah vraiment il était beau le résultat de ses actes ! pensait-il.

Lui qui avant aurait pu d'un simple claquement de doigts les tirer de ce mauvais pas était maintenant condamné à n'être qu'un poids supplémentaire pour cet homme. Bien que cet homme soit celui pour qui il avait tout perdu. Et sa vie. Et sa grâce.

Parfois il en venait à se demander si disparaître purement et simplement de son existence ne serait pas la solution idéale. Ou mieux encore : repartir au Purgatoire. Lieu maudit qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Naomi avait commis une belle erreur en ce faisant et les conséquences avaient été désastreuses, quand bien même Metatron l'avait manipulé pour assouvir sa vendetta personnelle.

Mais il savait que son ancien protégé ne le laisserait pas faire. Dean le surveillait. Maladroitement, certes, mais il en était ainsi de l'aîné des Winchester. On ne touchait pas à sa famille aussi bancale fut-elle.

Il en avait fait l'amère expérience quelques mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il était apparu près du bunker, après des semaines d'errance sur les routes à la recherche d'un passé qui ne serait plus, en un seul morceau physiquement mais brisé de l'intérieur comme jamais il ne le fut, Dean lui avait passé un savon mémorable.

Dépassé par le flot d'émotions qui coulaient de son chasseur et les siennes qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore, il n'avait pas réagi et simplement subi son juste courroux. A ce moment-là, il était si écrasé de culpabilité, si fatigué et si las de cette vie humaine dont il devrait se satisfaire jusqu'à sa mort terrestre, qu'il était prêt à mourir pour que ses tourments cessent. Peu importait qui le soulagerait.

Avec le recul, d'accord, sur cet épisode-ci, Dean avait eu raison de l'engueuler même si jamais il ne le lui dirait. Il serait encore capable de s'en servir contre lui et de le lui rappeler quand cela l'arrangerait.

Une chance pour lui, pour eux, Samuel et Kévin étaient présents dans la salle à manger lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte d'entrée ce soir là. Inquiets de la tournure des évènements, ils avaient même fini par intervenir de peur de voir le chasseur s'en prendre physiquement et de manière irrémédiable à lui. Samuel avait fermement écarté Dean en le prenant par les épaules et l'avait dirigé vers l'extérieur pour qu'il se calme. Kevin, lui, l'avait soutenu et conduit tant bien que mal à la première chambre de disponible. Sans échanger le moindre mot, il lui avait apporté les premiers soins tout en fermant soigneusement la porte à clefs.

La vie avait lentement repris son cours.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Le bunker était donc son seul refuge au moins dans l'immédiat et pour un temps seulement. Car lorsqu'enfin il serait prêt, il partirait. Loin des Winchester, loin de Dean. Il le devait. Pour sa sécurité. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Bon gré, mal gré, il avait donc poursuivi son apprentissage de la vie d'un homme ordinaire. Homme qu'il avait observé pendant des millénaires et qui aujourd'hui le constituait. Même si en son for intérieur, il ne serait jamais complètement "humain". Metatron y avait veillé en lui laissant l'intégralité de ses connaissances angéliques.

Chaque jour, il avait du faire face aux bons comme aux mauvais côtés de ce corps : se mouvoir, se nourrir, s'habiller, dormir, se laver, gérer "ses appétits sexuels". Sans parler de ces nouvelles émotions qui s'invitaient dans son être et le déstabilisaient à tout bout de champ : colère, tristesse, angoisse, peine, joie, rire et ce petit quelque chose qu'il se refusait à définir.

Ce petit quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait qu'en présence d'un seul être. Dean Winchester. Et ce depuis toujours. Depuis que Dieu lui avait commandé d'aller à sa recherche dans les basses fosses des Enfers le condamnant à jamais. Depuis que sa grâce avait effleuré son âme déchirée et brisée. Depuis qu'il l'avait porté en son sein et reconstruit lambeau par lambeau.

Machinalement, il caressa le cuir de la veste que Dean avait déposé sur ses genoux pour être plus à l'aise. Il huma l'odeur masculine et singulière de son ancien protégé qui s'en dégageait et sentit son corps frémir de plaisir à la sensation. Bien malgré lui son désir s'éveilla sous les images de luxure que lui proposait son subconscient. Les pommettes rougies, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le tour que prenaient ses pensées. Par chance, Dean était trop occupé pour s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit. Car jamais Dean ne tolérerait sa présence si il apprenait son "vice". C'est pourquoi il comptait partir à l'issue de cette chasse. Il devait s'éloigner de cet homme au risque de tout perdre, de le perdre définitivement.

Dean. Dean et sa légendaire tête de mule.

Il l'entendait s'énerver contre ces maudits cailloux. Un "Damn it" fusait de temps à autre. Il se devait d'intervenir avant que son chasseur et ami ne se blesse à son tour ou finisse même par se tuer si il poursuivait ainsi. Le couper dans son élan n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais elle était la seule disponible. Il se lança quitte à prendre une volée de bois vert :

- Dean… Arrête… Cela ne sert à rien.

- C'est bon Cas, j'y suis presque. Encore un p'tit effort et on pourra appeler Sammy et les secours. On sortira d'ici. Je te le jure. Tous les deux ! martela-t-il tout en essayant de dégager à la lueur de la lampe torche un espace dans l'amas de roches. Espace qui lui permettrait de passer ce putain de téléphone vers les hauteurs.

Dans son dos trempé de sueur, il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le regard océan de l'ange déchu se poser sur lui et sut déjà la réponse avant même qu'elle ne lui parvienne étrangement étouffée.

- Je vais bien Dean, je t'assure.

- Mon cul, ouais. Tu n'arrives pas à reprendre ton souffle depuis cet éboulement. Je t'ai même entendu tousser il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Alors soit tu t'es pété une côte soit …

- Soit ? hésita Castiel.

- C'est pire. Et je ne veux même pas parler de cette option avec toi. Compris ? asséna-t-il redoublant soudainement ses efforts.

Pendant quelques minutes, seuls les coups réguliers de Dean sur la paroi résonnèrent. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées respectives. Pourtant ce fut Castiel qui brisa le silence ambiant.

- Dean, serais-tu inquiet pour moi ?

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? mordit-il.

- Parce que ce serait bien la première fois ! répondit Castiel sur le même ton.

Dean stoppa son mouvement à ses mots et fit face à l'ange qu'il savait assis à quelques pas de lui. Ses mots étaient lourds de non-dits et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu rigoles, là ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter Dean ? lui répondit Castiel du tac au tac.

Dean pouvait sentir à la vibration de la voix de son ange que non. Et il aurait bien aimé que ce fusse le cas. Mais le Castiel humain face à lui ne goûtait pas encore à l'humour propre aux hommes. Hélas !

- Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose Cas ? Un message peut-être ? lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Non Dean. Je n'énonce qu'une simple vérité.

- Et en plus tu me prends pour un con… Cas, Cas, Cas…

- Non Dean je ne te prends pas pour un con comme tu dis si bien. Ce n'est qu'un simple fait le coupa sèchement l'ange déchu.

- Ben voyons ! ajouta le chasseur, moqueur.

- Que veux-tu entendre Dean ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Durant toutes ces années où j'ai été à vos côtés, à ton frère et à toi, combien de fois t'es-tu seulement intéressé à moi ? A ce que je pouvais éprouver ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce que cela me faisait de devenir humain jour après jour, de perdre ma "divinité" ? s'emporta Castiel.

- Cas… Les anges n'ont pas d'émotion. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit… le coupa Dean.

Mais il poursuivit indifférent à ce que venait de lui répondre le chasseur. Il sentait son cœur déborder d'un trop plein de rancœur et ce moment n'était pas pire qu'un autre pour crever l'abcès qui les éloignaient sans cesse l'un de l'autre.

- Dean j'ai toujours eu foi en toi malgré tes erreurs. Mais toi, combien de fois m'as-tu accordé ta confiance ?

- Toujours Cas. Même si tu as toujours tout brisé.

- Je ne te crois pas Dean. La seule fois où je t'ai demandé de m'obéir, tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je pourrai te dire la même chose, Cas.

- Dean, je devais me battre pour sauver mon "chez-moi" quoi que tu penses des "emplumés" qui le composent. Tu fais pareil depuis le jour où ton père t'a confié la garde de ton frère et pourtant je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur… renchérit Castiel.

- Tu oublies le Purgatoire. Je t'ai cherché dans ce lieu de perdition, Cas. Je t'ai prié à chaque instant. Et toi, toi… avança Dean.

- J'essayais de te garder en vie, Dean. Comme toujours. Te tenir à distance de moi était ma seule et unique préoccupation pour te soustraire aux Léviathans… Dean… Tu es si important…

- Ce ne sont que de belles paroles Cas !

- La vérité Dean ! Et tu le sais. Je t'ai accordé plus d'attention qu'à n'importe quel protégé. J'ai accompli pour toi, seulement pour toi, des actes dont je ne suis pas fier. Pour toi, j'ai trahi ma maison. Je me suis rebellé contre les miens. J'ai fait tout cela pour toi… J'ai tout perdu pour toi… Toi qui me méprise et me considère encore comme "un bébé en trench-coat".

Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. La colère vibrait dans leurs corps et dans leur cœur, électrisant l'air autour d'eux. Bien qu'ils ne se distinguent qu'en clair obscur, tous les mots qui coulaient de leurs bouches éclairaient de mille feux la cavité. Ils devaient se laver de cette brûlure qui leur gâchait l'existence. Ils devaient avancer dans cette relation qui n'avait point de nom. Ils devaient se parler et se livrer.

Mais avant toute chose, Castiel devait se reprendre. Il le savait. Obliger Dean à reconnaître ce qu'il était au fond de lui ne serait pas partie aisée et ce n'était pas en le poussant dans ses retranchements qu'il y arriverait. Pourtant il espérait…. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il avait apprise des frères Winchester au cours de ses années de chasse était de ne jamais perdre espoir.

- Tu es si pétri d'égoïsme et d'orgueil pour un humain, Dean. Pourtant… Pourtant je suis prêt à parier sur ce qu'il me reste de vie que tout ceci n'est qu'un masque. Tu te caches depuis si longtemps Dean. Aux autres. A toi principalement. Alors pour une fois, juste une fois, sois sincère Dean. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi, ici… Que suis-je pour toi Dean ? reprit Castiel d'un ton plus mesuré.

Silencieux, Dean s'appuya contre la paroi et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il observa quelques instants cet homme qu'il considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Castiel.

L'ange qui l'avait tiré du gouffre des Enfers pour la gloire de Dieu et qui avait finalement été déchu pour avoir osé prendre le parti des hommes.

Cinq années qu'il les avait rejoint dans leur lutte contre les forces du mal.

Il se souvenait précisément de leur première rencontre et des impressions qu'il lui avait laissé cette nuit là. La foi, l'aplomb que possédait l'entité angélique avait forcé son respect.

Il avait du faire face à sa froideur et sa méfiance, réciproque, au début ; sa colère parfois ; ses doutes aussi. Mais toujours, envers et contre tous, il était resté. Avec eux. Avec lui.

Et il avait tout perdu. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui. A cause de lui. Encore et toujours.

Mais cet ancien ange qu'il surnommait affectueusement Cas avait raison sur un point. Il avait une place à part dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas depuis quand cet état couvait. Peut-être depuis qu'il se savait marquer dans sa chair et dans son âme par un être de cette trempe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce "lien profond" comme Castiel l'appelait existait et il avait toujours tout fait pour l'ignorer, luttant contre les étranges sensations qui le saisissaient parfois à sa simple vue.

Il n'était pas gay. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Il était ouvertement un homme à femmes. Il se plaisait en leur compagnie et ne l'avait jamais caché, le criant même sur tous les toits.

Seul l'ange avait su ouvrir cette porte et lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, il avait joué sur "son espace personnel" pour limiter volontairement leurs contacts. Il ne serait pas dit que l'Elu viendrait à déchoir un être céleste pour sa seule satisfaction personnelle. Et il s'en était tenu à son plan d'action. Cinq ans à se voiler la face sur ce que Castiel représentait réellement pour lui.

Bien sûr, il avait eu des moments où son affection pour l'ange transparaissait. Il n'était pas idiot mais à sa manière il avait détourné ces gestes et ces regards en de banals échanges amicaux du moins le pensait-il. Bien sûr quelques bonnes âmes s'étaient plu à les contredire mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait répondu.

Seul restait gravé dans sa mémoire l'épisode des Léviathans où il avait vu Castiel mourir encore une fois, son trench-coat déchiré et ensanglanté flottant sur les flots. Trench-coat qu'il avait d'ailleurs conservé dans le coffre de sa voiture incapable de se faire une raison sur sa disparition. Sans parler de ses retrouvailles étranges et troublantes dans la peau d'Emmanuel. Ce jour-là, son cœur s'était pratiquement arrêté de battre tant la joie et l'incrédulité de le revoir se disputait son âme alors même que Castiel n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

Mais on ne chassait pas le naturel. Une fois que son ange avait récupéré et ses pouvoirs et ses souvenirs, il avait remis le masque de macho qui lui convenait blessant l'ange par ses propos et ses remarques acerbes et moqueuses. Et cela avait duré un temps. Jusqu'au Purgatoire. Jusqu'à la chute des anges.

Là, il avait été si secoué par sa probable mort qu'il n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot à son sujet pendant le laps de temps que dura son absence. Il s'était contenté de soigner et de couver davantage son frère. La seule famille qui lui restait.

Et lorsque Castiel s'était présenté de nouveau à lui, si misérable, si malheureux, il n'avait pas été capable du moindre de geste de compassion. Non, il n'avait su que lui hurler dessus. Trop perdu dans le maelström d'émotions que son retour à la maison lui causait : peine, douleur, soulagement, bonheur ?

Et depuis il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes : s'observer et se comprendre sans mots. Ne communiquer que pour masquer leurs défaillances sous couvert de colère et de remarques assassines.

Castiel apprenait jour après jour à vivre parmi eux comme un humain. Il le voyait difficilement accepter ce nouveau corps et ses contraintes, faire face aux sentiments humains et à leur complexité. Mais pour une fois il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. Il ne voulait pas risquer le fiasco de sa dernière tentative lors de cette veillée d'Apocalypse.

Castiel apprenait également les règles de chasse humaine bien que son passé de guerrier céleste soit un atout formidable et qu'il aurait pu s'en dispenser. Mais il ne pouvait rester inactif bien longtemps, chose qu'il comprenait. Il partageait donc son temps libre entre la bibliothèque en compagnie de Sam et de Kévin et les chasses aux démons avec lui.

Oui. Tout avait changé. L'ange aux pouvoirs considérables que fut Castiel était mort ou du moins tout comme. Ne restait plus que Cas, l'humain au passé angélique, un être mortel. Celui qu'il avait toujours désiré et aimé.

A cet instant, dans cette caverne sombre des Montagnes Rocheuses, il venait de comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade qu'ils entretenaient inconsciemment. Leur vie était jalonnée de risques et la mort présente à chaque traque. Etrangement il n'eut plus peur de sa réaction ni de celle de Cas. Castiel qui venait de se dévoiler à lui involontairement. Dans la demie pénombre, Dean se livra alors à la plus troublante des déclarations.

- Ce que tu es pour moi ?... Cas… Tu seras toujours Cas. Avec ou sans tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es plus un ange et alors. Tu es un homme. Comme moi. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et je les accepte.

- Ou veux-tu en venir Dean ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Cas. Tu es encore si innocent parfois pour un ex ange observateur de l'humanité. Mais je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Non. Ne dis rien… Oui je t'en ai voulu d'avoir menti et triché… Longtemps… Mais au final tu n'as fait que reproduire ce que nous même faisons lorsque nous tenons à une personne qui nous est chère et que nous voulons la protéger… Alors oui tu es un membre de ma famille… Oui je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre… Oui j'en crèverai si tu m'abandonnais encore... Oui je m'inquiète pour toi...

- Pourquoi maintenant Dean ?

- Pourquoi pas ! le reprit-il tout en se rapprochant de l'ange face à lui.

- Dean… Je... grimaça-t-il.

-Tu quoi, Cas ? le coupa doucement Dean.

- Tu as toujours dit que seules les femmes avaient tes faveurs… Pourquoi moi ? C'est impossible que tu puisses m'aimer. Je suis un homme.

- Et ? la voix de Dean murmurant toute proche.

- Tu ne peux pas. Tu ...

L'instant suivant, la bouche de Dean était sur ses lèvres le contraignant au silence. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. La caresse délicate. Dean ne voulait pas le brusquer mais lui faire comprendre son erreur. Il mit toute sa connaissance dans l'art du baiser dans celui qu'il échangea avec Cas.

Ange qui perdit pied face à cet acte auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Une chaleur soudaine embrasa son corps et son âme répandant des langues de feu dans chaque fibre de son être qui lui firent lâcher un léger gémissement. Gémissement dont se servit Dean pour approfondir leur échange buccal. Ce dernier darda la pointe de sa langue dans la bouche de son ange et partit à la conquête de sa jumelle en une danse lente et lascive.

Castiel, lui, se laissait aller sous le flot de sensations que les caresses de son chasseur sur sa peau lui procuraient. Il aimait ce baiser. Il ne pouvait le nier. Son corps et son cœur s'emballaient réclamant davantage, éveillant un désir refoulé depuis des mois.

Ce fut le souffle court que Dean et lui se séparèrent. Dean ne le lâcha pas pour autant et sans rompre le contact, il posa son front contre le sien et lui soupira :

- Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti Cas… Ose me dire que ton cœur ne bat pas à tout rompre… Ose me dire que ton désir ne s'éveille pas quand je pose ma main ici…

Instinctivement, Castiel se pressa contre la paume et haleta sous le contact, avide d'autres caresses. Il ne put qu'acquiescer à ce que lui disait Dean. Peu importait si Dean ne l'aimait pas et n'assouvissait qu'un désir. Au moins, il ne mourrait pas vierge. Sa voix devint rauque de désir contenu :

- Dean.. Plus…

- Non, Cas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Mais je te le promets. Plus tard. sourit-il.

Il posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres gercées de son amant pour sceller cette promesse et se détacha à regret du corps de Cas. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Si l'ange ne réalisait pas la gravité de son état, ce dont il doutait, lui reconnaissait parfaitement les premiers signes d'un choc post-traumatique.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, sa montre était cassée. Il priait que son frère soit déjà à leur recherche même si il n'en parlerait pas à son ange. Il ignorait si Castiel survivrait encore bien longtemps dans une telle atmosphère.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, il se colla à lui. De son plein gré, Castiel chercha le contact. Il lui attrapa la main et le guida vers son épaule. Doucement, il le prit contre lui et le recouvrit de sa veste qu'il savait posée sur ses genoux.

Aucun ne dit un mot se gorgeant de leurs présences respectives. Le silence ne les effrayait plus.

Le temps passa. L'état de santé de Castiel déclinait rapidement à présent. Le fait qu'il est froid, qu'il s'endorme de plus en plus souvent, ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Dean redoubla sa veille. Il serait le phare de son ange dans la nuit qui s'ouvrait à eux. Il n'avait jamais été là pour lui jusqu'à présent. Mais tout changerait. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Serrant plus étroitement le corps de son amant contre lui, il lui souffla tendrement :

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Cas. Pas toi.

**XXX**

Quatre heures plus tard, ils sortaient enfin de cette grotte.

Comme prévu, Samuel avait compris que quelque chose avait du leur arriver lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés à l'heure convenue. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'arrivait ni à les joindre ni à les localiser par le net, il avait cherché de l'aide auprès des guides de montagne et du shérif local.

Inquiets en raison des évènements étranges qui s'y produisaient, ils avaient malgré tout rejoint le lieu-dit où ils pensaient les trouver s'attendant déjà au pire.

Sur place, ils avaient suivi leurs traces et immédiatement repéré l'éboulement. Familiers des lieux, les guides avaient dépêché du matériel et des hommes aguerris. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient pu ouvrir une brèche qui permit à un pompier de se glisser à l'intérieur. Ce dernier armé d'une petite pioche, d'une corde, d'une lampe et d'un talkie-walkie les avait vite trouvé. Après un bilan médical succinct, il les avait informé que l'état de santé de l'un des deux hommes nécessitait des soins urgents et avait demandé un hélitreuillage immédiat.

A ses mots Sam s'était tendu mais il avait esquissé un léger sourire lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son frère hurler depuis la cavité et dans le talkie que le premier qui toucherait à un cheveu de son ange n'était pas encore né et qu'il était hors de question de le séparer de Castiel. Le shérif lui avait lancé un regard curieux auquel il avait simplement répondu par un haussement d'épaules.

En apparence Samuel semblait extrêmement calme. Intérieurement ses pensées allaient bon train. Car quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux pendant ces quelques heures, il semblerait que la relation, si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, entre son frère et l'ange déchu venait de prendre un tout autre tournant. Ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Si ses doutes se confirmaient, il serait le plus heureux d'entre eux. Car Dean et Castiel méritaient ce bonheur qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient enfin baissé leur garde respective et mieux valait tard que jamais.

L'extraction de Dean s'était faite rapidement. Ce dernier n'ayant que quelques égratignures s'était dirigé seul dans le boyau et avait rejoint la surface en quelques coudées. Il avait aspiré avec plaisir une grande goulée d'air frais ce qui avait immédiatement provoqué une violente quinte de toux. Les pompiers l'avaient aidé à se remettre debout et l'avaient conduit de force à l'arrière d'une jeep médicalisée pour un apport d'oxygène.

C'est là que Sam l'avait rejoint.

Un seul échange de regard avait suffi pour que ce dernier comprenne de quoi il en retournait. Maladroitement il l'avait serré dans ses bras en une longue accolade fraternelle et il avait posé une main sur son épaule pour l'assurer de son soutien.

Pour la première fois, les frères Winchester se sentirent impuissants, obligés d'attendre que les opérations de sauvetage soient réalisées pour s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Depuis qu'il était tiré d'affaire, Dean n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Plongé dans ses pensées, le cœur serré et lourd, il regardait le balai incessant des secouristes à la recherche d'un signe qui ne venait pas.

L'extraction de Castiel avait été plus difficile, plus longue à opérer aussi. Trop affaibli, les sauveteurs avaient commencé par le sédater et l'hydrater sur place. Force de l'habitude, ils avaient repéré d'où venait l'hémorragie interne et tenté de la circonvenir. Pour sa sécurité, ils l'avaient donc harnaché et déplacé sur un brancard conscient que son état de santé était précaire. Castiel avait fini par perdre conscience, le nom de Dean sur les lèvres. Chaque secousse démultipliant les pointes de douleurs à travers son corps.

Dès que l'ange était sorti de l'étroit boyau, il avait été pris en charge par l'équipe médicale aéroportée. Sans se préoccuper de son cadet, Dean avait de lui-même enlevé le masque à oxygène et s'était approché à grands pas de Castiel blessé et sanglé. Ses yeux émeraude fixés sur le corps inconscient de son amant. Il voulait le voir, s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en vie. Il le lui avait promis. Là-bas. Dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

Le médecin-chef qui avait dirigé et supervisé les opérations depuis le début avait noté l'attachement profond que le jeune homme semblait porter à son ami bien que rien n'indiqua qu'il soit un couple. Après tout cela n'était pas ses affaires et puis le bien-être de son patient importait plus que toutes ces stupides considérations morales. Il l'autorisa donc à monter avec eux arguant que si jamais leur patient devait reprendre conscience durant le vol autant qu'il voit un visage familier et aimant.

Dean avait tiqué sur le dernier mot et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réponse bien salée lorsqu'il avait compris que l'homme face à lui ne le jugeait pas et faisait seulement état d'un fait médicalement reconnu.

Sans un mot, il s'était alors empressé de grimper et de s'installer près de Castiel sur le siège indiqué. Délicatement il avait saisi la seule main encore disponible et avait glissé ses doigts dans la sienne resserrant sa prise en douceur. Peu importait qu'on le voit ou qu'on le juge. Dean avait enfin accepté son amour pour cet être unique qu'était Cas. Il aimait un ange et alors où était le problème ?

Le moteur et les hélices se mirent en route indiquant à tous que le vol débutait. Lui qui était malade en avion et refusait ce moyen de locomotion depuis plusieurs années avait pris sur lui.

Dans ses circonstances exceptionnelles, seul l'ange comptait. Et il devrait le lui dire, le lui répéter, le rassurer quotidiennement. Il le savait. Mais surtout il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Cas était, est et serait sa seule autre famille. Alors il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de petits baisers furtifs sur son front, se gorgeant de son odeur angélique. Tout en caressant de sa main droite ses mèches brunes parsemées de poussière, il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille, les yeux clos :

- Je suis là Cas… Je serai toujours là… Je t'aime.

**FIN**

* * *

**Point final à ce one-shot qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**A très vite**

**Marianclea**


End file.
